Green Energy
Nature magic, the magic of life. Green energy is good at healing and has many annoying status-based techniques, but is weaker at direct offense. Attacking Techniques 1 pt Vine Whip – Vine smacks foe, sense modified 4 pt Branch Whip – Tree branch smacks foe 8 pt Tree Hammer – Foe crushed by a tree 3 pt Poison Spores – Poisons foe so foe will be damaged over time, sense modified 5 pt Putrid Spores – Medium poison 7 pt – Death Spores – Strong Poison 3 pt Stun Spores – Poison that paralyzes the foe for a set number of turns (better on weak foes). 5 pt Stunt Spores – Medium stun spores 7 pt Still Spores – Strong stun spores. 2 pt Triproot – if successful, foe is tripped by a root, acumen modified 5 pt – Vine Net – Trips foe and holds them down 10 pt - Vine Swarm – Vines fly around, grab foe, and plant him into the ground where they sap him of life. 3 pt Coughing Dust – Spores reduce foe’s ability to hit and speed of movement, acumen modified 6 pt Sleeping Dust – Spores can cause foe to lose consciousness without a fortitude save 4 pt – Fast-heal – can heal one level below best healing as a move action. 5 pt – Sporelite – Can release spore attack one level below best as a move action. 1 pt – Leech Blade – Weapons that deal damage heal user a fraction, strength and sense modified 4 pt – Improved Leech Effect 7 pt – Parasite Blade – Weapon releases parasites into foe that continue to leech health after blade leaves 3 pt Poison Arrows – Arrows have poison on them, sense modified 7 pt Death Arrows – Strong Poison Ultimate: 8 pt Recycle – Foe is damaged strongly, and if killed, then the user gains their buffs and health 14 pt Infest – Foe is completely covered in parasites that leach all life and buffs and give it to user Summoning Techniques Nature has a large plethora of summoning, as well as the ability to transform into an animal 3 pt Transform into a single small animal including: Owl, Raven, Lizard, Bobcat, Coyote, and whatever animals people may think of, uses acumen 6 pt Transform into 2 types of small animal or one larger animal including: dire wolf, bear, stag, horse, crocodile, griffin, etc. 10 pt Transform into 3 types of small animal or 2 larger animals or 1 massive animal such as: Giant beetle, Turtle of Death, Manticore, whatever Baloths are supposed to be, etc. 14 pt Transform into 4 types of animal, … or one Godly creature. 2 pt Summon familiar, which can be various animals. Requires ranger’s path 4 pt Larger familiar 10 pt Summon Wynblaid’s Wolf 2 Summon Thornbush, sense modified, requires path of druid’s path 4 pt Summon Walking Tree, sense modified 10 pt Summon Bramble Elemental Self-Buff Effects 2 pt Inner Sight – Increases own acuity, sense modified 6 pt Nature’s Wisdom – Greatly increases acuity 2 pt Rampant Growth – Increases own sense, acuity modified 6 pt Monstrous Growth – Greatly increases own sense 3 pt Regeneration – heals self over time, sense modified 7 pt Eternity – heals self greatly 4 pt Wood armor – increases fortitude and will saves, more prone to fire damage, sense modified 7 pt Thorn armor – increases fortitude and will saves and damages foes on contact 6 Nature’s Wrath – If user is near unconsciousness, an elemental comes to defend him, sense modified 5 – Organic Stimulant – User gets a dexterity bonus at the expense of acuity Team-Buff Effects 4 Aura of Serenity – Team acuity increased, sense modified 4 Aura of Regeneration – Team gains health slowly, sense modified modified 1 Heal – Heals, acuity modified 4 Improved Heal 8 Heal Grave Wounds Armors: 2 pt Vine Armor: Provides +1/+1 to armor. 4 pt Oaken Armor: Provides +3/+3 Armor and auto-regen of 1d4 each turn. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 6 pt Dendroderm: Provides +5/+5 Armor, and allow auto-regen of 1d8 each turn. Can not be used with any physical armor. Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. Non-Combat Effects 1 Ranger’s Path 1 Druid’s path 1 pt, Climb – Can climb very well, strength modified 2 pt Wild Empathy – animals like you more 4 pt Speak Animalese 5 pt – Auto-regeneration – heals self a 1d4 each turn. 1 pt Grow small plant · 1 pt Make food 2 pt Grow Medium plant · 3 pt Make shelter 5 pt Grow large plant 6 pt Revive – Bring back to life recently dead 2 pt Cure poison 3 pt Wyblaid’s Heart – Permanently increases acuity 5 pt Codencorn’s Husk – Permanently increases constitution Category:Classes Category:Monochrome Classes